One-way valves for administering emergency resuscitation are well known in the art. Such devices are used in combination with a mouthpiece for the rescuer to breathe into the device and a mask for being placed over the nose and mouth of the victim. The valves usually incorporate a disc-type one-way valve in which the disc moves between open or unseated and closed or seated positions, often guided by a post or similar means for guiding the moving disc. Such valves are disadvantageous in that the moving disc can sometimes become dislodged, or the presence of contaminating materials or vomitus may prevent the disc from seating or freely moving between open and closed positions. Moreover, most resuscitation valves do not use filters thereby potentially exposing either the rescuer or victim to cross-contamination of communicable diseases during use. Other such valves require the patient or victim to exhale against or through the valve and/or a filter when breathing is resumed.